Security systems are widely used to monitor and detect unauthorized entry into a building or other premises. Contemporary security systems typically utilize a variety of components, such as cameras, motion sensors, and the like, that are installed in selected locations throughout the building or premises in such a way so as to achieve a desired level of security. Typically, one or more security system components are associated with each area of the premises that is desired to be monitored. Accordingly, a security system designed to provide a given premises with a reasonable or moderate level of security may require a relatively small number of security system components associated with certain vulnerable entrance or exit points of the premises, such as ground-level windows, a back door, a rear entrance gate and the like. Conversely, a security system designed to provide the same premises with a relatively high-level of security may require a significantly greater number of security system components dispersed throughout various portions of the premises in order to enable the system to monitor additional portions of the premises. Similarly, as the size of the monitored premises increases a greater number of security system components may generally be required to be dispersed throughout the premises in order to achieve a given level of security.
Thus, it is noted that there is a general correspondence between the desired level of security and the number of security system components required to be dispersed at different locations throughout the premises in order for a security system to achieve the desired level of security. In other words, for a given premises, a higher level of security requires that a greater number of security system components be dispersed at a greater number of different locations throughout the premises. However, security system components may be negatively perceived by visitors or other people present on or near the premises. For example, a facility having numerous visible security system components may be perceived as an intrusive or unfriendly environment, or as being located in a dangerous or unsafe area. Further, as noted above, a security system having the capability to monitor numerous locations of a premises requires a correspondingly greater number of components, and is therefore also likely to be relatively costly and complex.